The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay
Part 1: The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay: Part 1 Shinobi Allied Good, thought Echo. "Anyone else?" Shinobi Allied Complications Tuari stumbled back as Echo drew close. A blush crept onto her cheek as he fixed her nose. But then the pain came, and she clenched her teeth to keep from shouting out a long string of obscenities. "Whatever. I could've done that." she mumbled about Echo fixing her nose. "Anyway, I don't see why I should care about these Watcher guys. I'm only interested in gettin' even with the bastard that broke my nose. And I can probably find him without you guys." Seireitou joins in "Ill join up too" said seireitou sheathing his blade. Stubborn "Thanks Seireitou." Echo looked over at Tuari. "I bet you could get killed without us too. If it makes you feel better we could split up in teams or something, the point is we share the goal of defeating the same people." Spliting Up Into Teams "Yeah, that would be best, lets see... Ryun, me and Echo should be team leaders because we seem to be the strongest so..... seireitou uchiha comes with me, Luke goes with Ryun and Tuari should go with Echo... who else am i missing?" said seireitou Overconfident "Hang on! I never agreed to this, buddy!" Tuari crossed her arms beneath her chest, consequently giving it some lift... "Please. That paper arms guy just caught me off guard. I can take him any day of the week. Besides, not like these guys did much better. That one guy's Lightning Jutsu just vanished on some kinda invisible wall, and that other guy's blast of energy got sent right back at him." Point "Thats exactly why we must work together." Ryun said. Sighs "Well, lets make a deal, shall we?.... you think you're so tough... then fight me!... if you can beat me, then go on your own, but if i win, then you come with us, on Echo's team, do you agree to these terms or do we need to get even more serious" said seireitou as his spiritual pressure caused everyone except Ryun to be slightly shocked from its power. Reasoning "I agree with teams." Once more, Echo turned to Tuari. "You're missing the point, these guys stick together, fight one and fight all. We need to train and gather info, like their weaknesses. So what if you beat one? Eight more will be waiting." Provoking a Wild Animal That Echo guy was making some pretty good points... But Tuari was never one to listen to reason. she instead turned to Seireitou Hyuga. "I think I'll take ya up on that offer, buddy." Tuari unsheathed her woorden blade and held it over her shoulder, charging forward. But as she neared Seireitou, she instead dropped to the ground and slid up to him on her knee, thrusting her sword up under him. Fool "you fool" seireitou used Chidori Nagashi on the ground before hand in order to stun Tuari and seireitou followed up with a Chidori Raimei targeting Tuari. Paralyzer As Tuari neared Seireitou Hyuga, she felt an electrical current go through her body. She stumbled forward as her body went numb, only to receive an elbow to the stomach from her opponent. But in the time it took Seireitou to peform the hand seal and ready the Chidori attack, Tuari managed to just recover, and attempted to kick Seireitou's legs out from under him with a leg sweep, stabbing her sword into the ground to use for leverage. Genkuyagero "Have I come at a bad time?" Genkuyagero said as he appeared " I heard you all are going to track down those things that attacked us. I would like to come too," Ending the fight Ryun grabbed Seireitou's hand and flung him into the wall. "This is not the time nor the place to play around. Tuari, you must join with us." Ryun said. Tuh! "Fine, but then get her to jooin Echo and lets get a move on!!" said seireitou Tsukuyomi Ryun used Tsukuyomi on her, "Come on! Time is wasting! Join Echo!" ((Um... Are you serious? Tsukuyomi puts people into a coma, ya know... Besides, that was actually the first time that I was fighting someone where I actually found a loophole for me to land an indesputable hit...)) ((Dont worry, Its been scaled down so she'll just feel a bit woosy afterwards.)) Enough Goofin Off Seireitou was sick of waiting so he came over to Tuari and elbowed her and she lost conciousness. He then put her onto Echo's shoulder. "Good, now that thats settled, whats the game plan here?.... anyone?" asked seireitou ((Well, that solves that. ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 07:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) )) The Game Plan "Alright," Said Echo as he adjusted his shoulder to be comptfortable with Tuari on it. "We need to cover different areas, but we should stay in contact, to report any findings." He almost bit his tongue realizing that when Tuari woke up, she would probably take her anger out on him. Splitting Up "Yeah, here's what we should do, me and uchiha will take the eastern side of the 5 great nations, echo and tuari will take up the western half, and Ryun and Luke, you guys take the Lost Lands.... oh, and try to contact Hikaru if you can" said seireitou. Communication Echo nodded. "That's settled, but once again, we need to communicate." Re: Communication "I have an idea" said seireitou as he implanted a jutsu inside Luke, Seireitou uchiha, Echo, Ryun and even Tuari. "This is the Lit Apparition Technique, you can use this to talk to each from really far away" said seireitou. Communication "Brilliant Seireitou!" Ryun said as Luke joined up with him. Communication pt. 2 "Perfect. Everyone is agreed right?" Echo was ready to go. Heading Out "Yeah" said everyone "ALright, now, lets go!" said seireitou as the 3 teams split up. Echo and Tuari's Point of View Echo and the unconscious Tuari were at the western gate of Konoha when Echo decided to wake her up. "Time to wake up." Tuari gave a snort as she woke up. She took a look around... then began thrashing. "Hey! Put me down, ya jackass!" she yelled. Echo threw her to the ground, not in the mood to take any orders. "Get up, we've got a job to do. We're in charge of covering the ground west of Konoha. Any ideas to where we should go first?" His emotionless expression had returned. Tuari hit the ground with an "Oof!" She quickly stood up, fuming. "You bastard! I said put me down, not drop me! And any dumbass knows that the first stop when heading West of Konoha is the Border Town!" ((Map 1 Map 2)) "That's exactly why I asked you." One could practically see the steam pouring out of her ears. "That's it, buddy! Let's go! Right here, right now!" Echo laughed, "If you wish, but I'm not drawing any blood, dying won't help us." Tuari unsheathed her wooden sword and leaped forward, attempting to bring the weapon down on Echo in a downward chop. Echo used chakra manipulation to lighten the sword's impact, enabling him to catch it in midthrust. Using his unrivaled speeds, his body flickered, and he appeared behind Tuari, throwing her own blade at her. "Agh!" the blade whacked her on the back of her head before she could even react. The wooden sword fell to the ground, and Tuari clutched at the back of her head, whipping around to glare at Echo. "Sh*t, buddy! How the hell did ya move so fast?" "Speed is just my thing." Echo said nonchalantly. Tuari only growled in response. Gritting her teeth, she bent over and picked up her wooden sword, sheathing it in her scabbard. "Whatever, buddy. Let's just get a move on." And she took off walking down the road, but couldn't resist muttering "Jackass..." under her breath. Echo couldn't keep a straight face and began to laugh. He tried to calm himself down as he followed her down the road. Tuari smirked. She slowed down her pace so she could fall back next to him. A smirk still on her face, she began poking him in the sholder. "Did I just hear a laugh from Mr. Apathy?" she teased. Ryun and Luke's Point of View It took a few days to ferry across the ocean to the Lost Lands. On arrival Ryun and Luke took off towards Kagegakure 2. Ryun and Luke took breaks every now and then as the land was treacherous. The passed the Hidden Time Village and Hidden Crystal. And soon they were at the gates of Kagegakure 2... None of the Libraries contained any information on the Watchers. Ryun decided to go to the Hidden Time Village in order to research the going ons in the Lost Lands since its beginning. Mabey then he would find something. Days past and still, no information, he used the Lit Apparition Technique to contact Echo. "Echo there is nothing here in the Lost Lands, whats next?" Ryun asked Echo. Seireitou Hyuga and Seireitou Uchiha's Point of View Seireitou Hyuga had sensed a familier chakra eminating from the Cloud village. He and Uchiha rushed there... "Master Seireitou, you should use your Byakugan to seek ahead." said Seireitou Uchiha. "Already ahead of you" said seireitou using his Byakugan and saw a mysterious hooded person about 10,000 meters ahead. "Found 'em" said seireitou. He used the Lit Apparition Technique and contacted both ryun and echo to rush to the Cloud Village. Fight in Kumogakure Ryun and Luke Ryun got the message and took off with Luke at full speed towards the Lightning Country. Kokuangyo Returns Suddenly, from a portal, an arrow with a rope attached hit the ground in front of Ryun and Luke. Then, Kokuangyo slid down the rope and in front of them. "I want to join this group!" said Kokuangyo. Kokuangyo joins the group "Of course, lets go." Ryun said as he, Luke and Kokuangyo took off for Kumogakure. To Kumogakure "Yea! Lets go, I know a shortcut!" she said as she made a hand sign. Then, a dome of energy came from the ground "Ya, coming?" To Kumogakure pt 2 "Heck ya!" Luke and Ryun shouted, joining her.